Fear
by Sweet Pripper
Summary: Something strange has happened... Does fear have a role in this?
1. A real nightmare

It was a dark night. Private walked into the park to see Skipper siting in a tree. Private froze in fear. Skipper had turned to look at him. He was holding a knife. Skipper started to get down from the tree.

Private's heart jumped in his throat. He closed his eyes._ N-No this is a dream!_ He thought fearfully. He opened his eyes to see Skipper creeping toward him. Private's heart kept pounding and pounding. Skipper was getting too close for comfort.

Private ran as fast as he could. Fear got the best of him. As Private ran morning arrived. He ran into the zoo, into the HQ, into his bunk terrified. The knife in his memory.

That night, Private could hardly sleep. He still remembered that time in the park. Private feared that Skipper would come back. "Private, the more you worry.. the sicker you'll be!" Kowalski said angrily.

"I-I can't help it!" Private whimpered.

"Quit worrying or you'll have to take medicine!" Kowalski shouted as if he didn't hear the little penguin.

Private sighed sadly.

**A old story -_-**


	2. Skipper acting strange

Private hadn't told Kowalski what he saw. That was because Skipper acted normal. One night Skipper told Kowalski and Rico that they could do whatever. "I'm not sure if you can handle being alone with Private." Kowalski said in a worried tone.

He was really saying, "I don't think its safe to leave Private alone with you." "Kowalski," Skipper said, "I can handle anything."

"Are you sure?" Kowalski asked with a frown.

"Yeah I'm sure." Skipper said.

Kowalski shrugged and went up the hatch with Rico.

Private trembled violently as Skipper gave him a dark smile. Then the older penguin went to the other side of the room. He took out the knife and sharpened it against the wall. Private covered his head with a pillow. Why couldn't Kowalski and Rico come back now? *** "Ok Private, We-" Kowalski started to say but the small penguin cut him off by bolting into him.

Rico looked around, and noticed his leader was no wherein sight. He looked back where Kowalski was on the ground, holding a trembling Private. "Its ok Private.." Kowalski was saying.

Rico stared confused. Why would Skipper leave Private alone? *** "No, no! Don't leave me here!" Private whimpered.

"It's just going to be real quick." Kowalski said.

Then he walked in the lab. Private raced over to the door and pressed his head against it. "Skipper, what's with the knife?" He heard Kowalski ask.

"That's none of your business!" Skipper's voice snarled.

"If it's causing Private to freak out the minute I come back, then it is my business!" Kowalski's voice shouted.

Private grabbed his lunacorn from his pillow, he rushed back and opened the door and threw his toy. It hit Skipper directly in the eye. The leader staggered to the ground. Private rushed from the door and jumped in his bunk. He covered himself with his blanket. *** The blanket slowly was pulled off. Private looked up to Kowalski. "K'walski, I'm sorry but I saw him in the park with that knife! He was going to kill me!" He whimpered.

Kowalski sighed, "Private, why do you think Skipper is going to hurt you?"

"What else would he use that knife for?" Private asked.

Kowalski walked away silently. Private raced out of his bunk. Suddenly a flipper grasped his flipper. The little penguin looked around to see no one but Skipper. The leader shoved Private into a wall then pressed the knife against the little penguin's throat. "You tell any one about this and I will kill you.." Skipper snarled.

Private trembled, helplessly. Skipper let Private drop to the ground. "Not that you would." Skipper said.

private looked up. "You can't say anything when your dead!"

Private screamed as the knife drove into his back. Blood dripped down his feathers. Suddenly Skipper pulled back. He stared at the knife- the blood dripping knife- then back at Private. Then the knife. He was about to step toward the little penguin when Rico dragged Kowalski from the lab. "OW OW," Kowalski shouted, "That hurts!"

Rico was gripped the side of Kowalski's head. (E.x: Someone pulling on your ear and dragging you) Rico released Kowalski and pointed. Kowalski looked at Skipper then his gazed switched to Private. He rushed over to the little penguin. "Private are you ok?! WE NEED A DOCTOR!"

Kowalski quickly slapped himself, "Wait, no we don't!"

He picked up Private and rushed in his lab. Rico glared at Skipper. Then the maniac penguin paused. What was he seeing in Skipper's eyes? It was something that was odd, 'cause Skipper had stabbed Private in the back. (literally xD) Fear, is what Rico saw.


	3. Chapter 3

"I didn't mean to do it Kowalski!"

"Are you saying that you didn't try to kill Private?"

"No.. But… I didn't mean too!"

Kowalski glared at his so-called leader.

"You have to believe me!" Skipper begged.

"Why should I?" Kowalski snapped.

Skipper winced, Kowalski must be really angry at him. He wouldn't let him see Private.

"Because I just want to see-" Skipper began but was cut off, "No you can't see him!"

"Why not?" Skipper asked.

"You'll kill him! THAT'S WHY!" Kowalski shouted.

"Let em Walski." Rico sighed.

"What why!?" Kowalski asked in a shocked tone.

Had the manic gone crazy?

Rico shrugged.

"Alright but I don't want to hear a screaming Private." Kowalski scowled.

Skipper sighed with relief and carefully entered the lab.

What if Private screamed when he saw him? Kowalski would never let him in here again. Thank Pika Private was sleeping on the stone bed thing.

Skipper gazed down at Private.

He wished Private didn't have to go through that. He wondered if Private would ever forgive him.

Skipper froze as Private opened his eyes. The little penguin's eyes widened.

"PrivateI'mSorry!" Skipper said quickly.

Private's eyes went back to normal.

"I didn't mean to do that to you, I swear!" Skipper choked out, "You believe me, right?"

"Uh-huh." Private nodded.

"Really?" Skipper asked.

Private nodded again.

Something flashed behind Skipper's eyes.

The leader groaned then raced out of the room. Leaving a puzzled Private.

Kowalski titled his head as Skipper raced out.

"Wut?" Rico asked.

"Something is really wrong with Skipper..." Kowalski murmured.

Then his eyes widened.

"Wait a second!" He shouted.

**Hoped ya liked it!**

**Skipper: What the heck is going on here!**

**Me: Thats why People review silly. So they know what happens next.**

**Kowalski: WHY THE SUSPENSE! **

**Me: Because everyone loves stories with suspense!**

**Private: except you.**

**Me: SHUT YOUR FISH HOLE PRIVATE! Anyway, REVIEW!**

**Skipper: NO DON'T!**

**Me:: And I need another imaginary camera for POM Questions 'cause Skipper broke the other one. **


	4. Chapter 4

_*Yawns* Here's Fear Chapter four... I'm bored. _

_-Sweet Pripper_

"Remember his solo mission?" Kowalski asked.

Rico nodded nervously.

"I think something happened to him." The older penguin said, tapping his flippers together.

*** Private flung open the lab door and ran out of the HQ, following his leader.

"Skippa, wait!" He shouted.

Skipper turned to look at him. His commanding officer flipped out the knife.

"Would you really just kill me where I stand?" Private whispered fearfully.

Skipper tightened his grip on the knife.

"No.. Shut up!" He screamed.

The leader threw the knife, causing Private to fall backwards as it drove into his stomach.

"AHHH!" The little penguin screamed in pain.

He struggled to pull the knife out of his stomach but it hurt too much.

**Skipper's POV **

I walked toward him guilty. He was just sitting there, whimpering in pain. I knelt and tugged the knife out causing him to squeal in pain. I throw the knife to the ground then pick him up. He whimpered, burying his face in my neck. I walk to the zoo, feeling more guilty by the minute.

"Private, I'm sorry for throwing that knife at you." I murmured.

"It's ok." Private mumbled against my neck.

"Got feelings for him? Now vats sick." A voice suddenly chuckled behind me.

I turned to glare at the most annoying puffin in the world.

"What the hell do you want?" I growled.

"You're just ruining the plan so I must stop you." Hans smirked.

I set Private down, then lunge towards Hans. I picked up the knife on the way and jammed it into Han's chest. He struggled away from me, running off with the knife in his chest. As long he had that knife, it wasn't possible to hurt Private. I pick him back up and walk back to the zoo.

_Review so I may continue. _


	5. Chapter 5

_Chapter.. Wait- Is this Chapter five? I think so..._

_-Sweet Pripper_

**Private's POV**

I opened my eyes. I was in my bunk with a bandage on my stomach.

"Skippa?" I called out weakly.

I felt a flipper grab mine.

"Are you ok Private?" A worried voice asked.

I nodded. I looked over to see my worried leader.

"Are you sure?" he questioned.

I yawned, "Yeah..."

Then my eyes heaved closed. *** I woke up with a groan, then rolled onto the floor.

"Ow..." I mumbled.

I noticed Skipper asleep at the table.

**Skipper's POV**

I opened my eyes as I felt someone shaking me, "Eh?"

"Are you going to go killer crazy anymore?" Private asked, with his adorable sad face.

"No, 'cause the knife is gone with Hans." I mumbled.

Private sighed relived then hugged me weakly. I hugged him back lightly, careful to not hurt him.

_It's short cause it's the end!_


End file.
